


The Twelfth Day

by fandomplethora



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (no main character tagged will die - that i can guarantee), I JUST WANT EVERYONE HAPPY AND TOGETHER, I just love them a lot okay, Other tags to be added if needed, SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS, TW: Mental Health, and maybe some badass moments if i can pull it off, and somewhat decently written hopefully, basically what would (maybe) happen if mc sat this entire group down and finally just had...A Talk, but i love this game and it's story so much still, but in a epic and dramatic way..., i apologize in advance for any ooc behavior lol, i can't believe i am uploading this, i have multiple fics with this similar theme but different approaches so...please bear with me, i just want everyone working together, i'm also not sure how in character this story is..., i'm really using this as a way to make sure everything gets solved and everything is okay, mature just for tw tagged and violence and language, so i am finally uploading works that have been sitting on my computer..., this fandom has been slow lately, tw: abuse, tw: abuse mentioned, tw: suicidal thoughts/talk, tw: unhealthy coping mechanisms, we get right into really quickly, which means lets walk right into the storm together to get there, with some serious character diving and development
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomplethora/pseuds/fandomplethora
Summary: MC has been living the same 11 days for months now. She has lived through the pain, the tears...the death. Found love, laughter and a family. Only to wake up and do it all over again. She has finally come to a point where she may know what she needs to do to save this group, not only from themselves, but from an even more powerful enemy unknown to them still.Deeply in love with one and willing to do anything to help and save everyone - she finally has made it past the 11th day without resetting. But will the truth be enough? Will this family that has found one another come together in time? One night may make the difference by linking each past path with a current route leading to a final ending.Midnight has finally passed and she is still here with them...but that also means she may never get another chance to be again.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I started this work a long time ago and am now deciding to slowly upload old and new fics here. If you read the tags...well, you know how much I do love writing this story but that I also hope it stays true to each character and Mystic Messenger itself. Any suggestions and comments are welcome. I do have a good chunk written so I will have a few chapters out rather quickly. Thank you guys so much.

**11 th Day   
** **Time: unknown**

**\-----%#@$!? R?E$E!!T#-----**

_“Jumin,” MC whispered into the dark.  
_ _“Mhm,” he mumbled, already half asleep.  
_ _"Jumin…” MC tried again.  
_ _"Yes, my love,” he whispered, eyes still closed.  
_ _"_ _I never met anyone like you before,” MC’s voice hitched.  
_ _Jumin finally stirred, concern painting his features. He opened his eyes to look at her. He could see her looking down, biting her lip. “Darling, what’s wrong?”_

_They were laying facing one another, feet tangled underneath the sheets, Elizabeth resting at the foot of the bed. Their hands laid side by side, barely not touching, electricity felt between them. Jumin felt frozen, wanting to grab her hand, pull her closer but something told him to stay still...for now._

_MC’s eyes snapped up, meeting his grey. His eyes reminded her of a crashing sea. But she also could see rainy days, comfortable days, spent inside with warm socks and candles burning, his chest to her back. She could feel every breath as they talked about everything and nothing at all…_

_"_ _MC?” he tried again. He finally sat up in the dark, legs still covered by the sheets. Though many thought him stoic, unemotional…she could see the storm filling his eyes, feel his tension. She always loved thunderstorms, but this felt like something dangerous. A tsunami that would wash them both away._

_“Nothing, Jumin,” she lied, sitting up as well. She could still see the tightness on his face knowing he saw through her bluff._

_He saw through everything._

_Jumin looked…vulnerable like this, MC thought to herself. His dark hair was messy, falling over one of his eyes. His pajama shirt was slightly wrinkled with sleep and his hands were gripping the blanket in a white knuckled grip. It reminded her of those first few days. The very first time. Those days that changed…everything and yet nothing at all._

_“Jumin, I just want you to know that…you changed me,” her voice began getting thick, “I know you doubt this, doubt yourself, but I don’t want you to doubt me. I wanted to make sure you knew…” the tears finally spilled over her eyes, down her cheeks. But her eyebrows drew together, and her mouth grew tight. Resolve joined the tears running down her face._

_She was always a contradiction, Jumin thought to himself. Loud but quiet. A refreshing spring breeze and then a blazing summer. She was comforting and warm and then a sudden and gusting winter wind._

_MC met his eyes once more, hers now holding a storm of their own._ No _, Jumin thought,_ not a storm. A blazing fire. _Another contradiction with the tears still falling down her face._ _She reached out with both of her hands and placed them on the sides of his face, holding him strongly yet gently at the same time. Like something precious, something she didn’t want to break but didn’t want to lose either._

 _“I love you. I love everyone I have met in the time I have been here. More than words can say. But I am_ in love _with you, Jumin. Nothing will ever change that, no matter what happens.” She continued holding his face, eyes still boring into his._

Ahh _, he thought,_ so this is why being in love is so terrifying.

_“MC, words cannot describe the depth of my love for you,” he spoke genuinely, his voice still low in the dark but shaking her to her core. “I want us to go far together, to grow together, to learn from one another,” Jumin placed his hands over hers, gripping them tightly, as if he was afraid she would disappear at any moment. “I’m never letting you go, MC. I mean this.” His resolve had appeared as well though fear still lingered in the back of his mind. He pressed his forehead softly against hers, “I am in love with you as well.”_

_MC smiled softly. A final contradiction to the pain in her eyes, the resolve in her face, the love in her expression. How could he ever doubt her when she looked at him like that? Wearing his shirt, her hair wild around her face, cradling him in her hands with…reverence. Mirroring the same feeling as he had when he first laid his eyes upon her._

_She suddenly shifted forward and threw her arms around his neck, gripping him tightly. He automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her even closer to him. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes shut and he buried his face in her neck._

_She finally spoke after a few moments, whispering softly and fiercely into the night, “I will always find you again, Jumin Han.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss this fandom and this game. Both will always be very close to my heart.
> 
> <3


	2. The 11th Day - Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I feel like this is such a mess lol)

**Present Day.**

Her back faced him, looking out the window. The dress he had chosen for the party brushing against the floor in a whisper as she gazed over the city.

_Jumin’s dreams had begun growing more frequent. They felt like memories, wrapped in bittersweet nostalgia. They came in flashes, sometimes disappearing as he woke. Since the first time she entered the chatroom. Growing when she first entered his house. Reaching a final crescendo the night before the party. It’s why his urgency to be her’s, to make MC his, increased tenfold. Why he got down on one knee and asked her for the honor to be her life companion._

“Jumin,” she called out tentatively, still facing away from him.  
“Yes, my love?” he finally approached her, about to reach out to hug her from behind.  
“There’s something we need to talk about,” she said, an air of suspense suddenly hanging around them. He froze from reaching out to her, worry taking over his mind.  
“What is it, MC?” he asked, silently begging her to turn around and look at him.

She always knew just what to do. MC turned and looked at him but the pain and resolve in her eyes brought back a rush of memories he couldn’t quite grasp.

 _No, they were dreams…wrapped in hope and fear of a future unknown to him yet. Or was it a past life that their route together had taken?_ Jumin didn’t know anymore.

MC shuddered and reached out her hand and he quickly grabbed it, finally pulling them closer together. His other free hand reached out to cradle her face and another emotion took over him as tears dripped down her cheeks.

_Memories? Dreams? A vision?_

Jumin could barely get the words out but he did, knowing the woman standing in front of him was one of the few people in his life that he would do anything for. Strength joined the fear as he wiped the tears away with his thumb softly, “My love, what’s wrong? Please…tell me.” MC’s free hand covered the one on her face and her other hand tightened around his.

“Jihyun…Luciel…Everyone we know…” MC looked him in the eyes as her next words hung in the air, “They’re in trouble, Jumin. And I need your help.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“Do you know why he called us here? So late after the party too, _tch_ ,” Hyun ran a hand through his hair and then pulled on the fabric of his black long-sleeved shirt.  
“Zen, he mentioned it was MC that called us here – not himself. He is just as confused…I think…” Yoosung fidgeted with his hair as well, forgetting the clips back at his dorm in his rush to leave, so his bangs kept falling into his face. A breeze ruffled his white t-shirt.

“Mr. Han is…confused, as you said, Yoosung,” Jaehee sighed and shifted. She had already been out of her formal clothes and in a pair of black leggings and a loose, soft beige long-sleeved shirt. Her glasses were falling down her nose as she bit her lip and walked alongside them. Her hair seemed to be growing out slightly and had a soft natural wave curling it’s ends.

“You look…comfortable, Jaehee,” Hyun noted. “Haha, for once.”  
“Yes…Mr. Han insisted we leave immediately so we arrive as soon as possible. We are not meeting as employees of C&R right now…We are meeting as members of the RFA,” her eyebrows drew together as she began digging in her bag, “He was very clear about that,” she murmured to herself as the two men followed her through the door. Hyun ran his hands through his hair again and retied it into a low bun as he made a noncommittal noise with his mouth.

“I think…something isn’t ok-okay right now,” Yoosung stammered. Despite what he thought, he could be rather insightful. He looked down, his boyish, messy hair covering his eyes as he stared at his feet. Jaehee and Hyun paused as they looked at him. He seemed…like a young boy and yet an adult at the same time as he kept such a serious expression on his face. They sometimes forget…though he is the youngest amongst them…he is not just a kid.

“Well,” Jaehee pulled out her C&R badge and scanned them into the main part of building and lead them into the elevator. She tried not to feel too uncomfortable being here so late and not even dressed professionally. “We’re about to find out.”

They all watched the numbers rise in silence as the elevator took them to the highest floor of the building.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jumin continued explaining the situation in the chatroom to Hyun, Jaehee and Yoosung, telling them to meet them in C&R’s large conference room…following MC’s wishes. MC asked him to please continue talking to them as she had to make a call. He agreed without much of a fight, but she could still see the questions intensely in his eyes.

MC walked into his office and left the door slightly cracked behind her. It felt oddly ominous, to be walking along the cold floor barefoot with her dress still clinging to her. She had let her hair completely down as she returned to the penthouse from the party and it now curled around her face, falling down her shoulders and back. She sighed deeply and went to rest her body on the side of his desk.

It smelled like Jumin in this room. Like stationery and books and traces of his light cologne and something so fundamentally _Jumin_ , she couldn’t even put her finger on it. She sunk into his leather executive chair and covered her face with her hands.

 _Okay_ , she thought to herself. _Okay_.

MC picked up her phone and clicked on his contact.

1, 2, 3 rings…

 _Saeyoung Choi, if you do not pick up this phone_ …her gripped tightened around her cell.

Voicemail.  
She called again.  
Voicemail.  
She called once more.

_What if I’m too late? They should be together, right? The party ended just an hour or so ago…God, I waited too long, didn’t I? I messed it up again, didn’t I? God, Saeyoung please answer the phone – pleaseplease **pleaseple** \- _

“Special Agent 707 is very busy at the moment, but the princess of the night keeps calling anyways!” his cheery voice greeted her. _He was always acting so cheery_ …her mouth tightened into a small line as she pushed back on her own memories.  
“Sa- _Luciel_ ,” MC said, her voice sounded like an echo. Nothing like the way any of their previous calls have been.

But it was time for her to stop pretending as well.

Luciel went quiet, all traces of Seven and 707 gone, “What’s going on, MC?”  
She took a breath, “You’re with V right now, right?”  
“Uh…” was the only verbal response she got. She could hear some shuffling over the line as well. _Were they in a car?  
_ “Don’t lie to me. Please.”  
She heard a low voice murmuring in the background.  
“Luciel, please. Put me on speaker. I know you are probably driving,” MC begged.  
More shuffling. She almost worried they would hang up on her…like usual. Always hiding.

 _You don’t have to hide anymore!_ A voice rang through her head, remnant of another time. She pushed it down.

It would all come out soon enough anyways.

“You’re on speaker, MC,” a voice rang through clearly. _Jihyun.  
_ “I need you two to meet me, Jumin and the other members at C&R. Immediately.”  
“MC, I apologize, but we can’t. We are on our way to-” Jihyun began insisting.  
“V. Please. I know what you are trying to do. Please.”  
“…Excuse me?” his voice seemed to drop an octave.  
“This is an emergency. I know you all…just met me. I may not have gained complete trust but please. Just this _one_ thing.” MC scrunched her eyes shut at her small lie.

Silence. She could almost imagine the looks they were silently exchanging.

Luciel’s voice suddenly came through the phone again, “Okay! I will get us both there. I have to say we are not dressed up anymore. We’re both in cat pajamas! You interrupted our sleepover bonding time, MC!”  
“Luciel…” Jihyun’s voice seemed to hold worry, fondness and…fear all in one. He seemed to exhale something akin to a laugh through his nose.

It was only a fraction of the one she had heard…once before; during what felt like a completely different lifetime.

MC breathed out a slight chuckle of her own at Luciel’s comment, “Thank you, Seven.”  
“MC…” Jihyun’s voice came through again, “I do trust you. We _all_ _do_ trust you.” She grew quiet at that, a silent lump building in her throat.  
“We’re on our way,” he said and then hung up. MC let her phone fall onto the desk with a thud.

“Darling?” Jumin finally came through the ajar door. MC lifted her head as he approached her, wondering how much of that he heard. His face gave nothing away just yet…his eyes were still a silent darkening sea. A calm before the storm.

MC rose to meet him and hugged him tightly, pressing her face against his chest. He placed one hand over her head and another around her body. A protective shield. She shuddered again.

 _Safe_. He made her feel safe.

He always had.

“Let’s go, Jumin.”

_I just want to save them all too._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It seemed as if everyone had already beat them to the building. It was close to midnight at this point and the building was dark save for a few lit up windows…including the top floor.

 _Almost midnight…please. Please let us make it. Let me keep going,_ MC prayed silently to…whatever it was out there.

MC stood next to Jumin in the elevator, gripping his hand. He refused to let her go as well, keeping her close to his side.

They had both changed before they left. MC wore a black turtleneck with black leggings. Dark boots laced up tight, her hair down and bangs falling into her eyes. Jumin even looked more casual, his jacket and tie missing, left hanging in the car. He stood in his slacks and a white tucked in button-down, open around the collar. His sleeves were rolled up his forearms. MC leaned into him more, their fingers still laced, as her other hand moved to wrap around the shared arm.

The numbers climbed higher and MC looked up at Jumin as they almost reached their destination. He looked down at her as well and then suddenly, softly, broke away from her. He reached down to cradle her face. She covered his hands with her own as he leaned down to meet her lips with his. She quickly returned the kiss, growing more responsive as Jumin deepened it and she opened her mouth to give him access. Unanswered questions, desperation, love, passion and fear were held between them as Jumin backed her into the elevator wall. His hands moved into her hair as she reached out to find balance on his shoulders.

 _Please, tell me what’s going on_ – his lips said.  
 _I love you, Jumin_ – she responded.

They only broke apart when the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival at his office.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hyun paced along the window, anxious being in Jumin’s place of work. Yoosung kept fidgeting, looking at V, then Seven. then out the window, then back at his hands again. Jaehee stood stiffly, her back against the wall as she watched Hyun pace and kept an eye on the door for their arrival. Seven and V traded looks with each other, not having got the chance to speak at all yet.

Suddenly the door opened, and everyone froze and swung their gazes just in time to see Jumin walk through. He nodded at everyone and then sat down off to the side, next to Jihyun, leaving the front position open.

“She had a phone call,” Jumin answered their silent questions, “She’ll be in momentarily, but I welcome you all to sit down. I’m curious why none of you have yet, save V.”  
“Don’t tell us what to do, Trust Fund,” Zen grumbled but took the chair across from Jumin. Jaehee sighed and followed suit, taking the chair next to him and across from V. Seven joined the two oldest RFA members on their side of the table while Yoosung followed his example and sat across from him.

No one said a word for a few moments until Yoosung finally spoke up, “Jumin…” his voice pierced the tense air, “What’s going on? Why are we meeting here so late?”  
“MC will explain,” he simply responded. Everyone looked away from each other.

“But…” they all returned their glances to him as Jumin’s tone changed, uncertainty lacing it. They all watched silently as his eyebrows pushed together, eyes shut, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed to really let down his guards in just that few seconds, his stress palpable in the air. Jihyun placed a hand on his shoulder. They all finally seemed comfortable to show their own stress and silent questions as well as they all leaned against the table, mirroring Jumin’s tension. He continued, “I can’t say that I have even the faintest idea either.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

MC’s phone rang as she and Jumin stepped out of the elevator. She took a quick glance at it and then met Jumin’s questioning eyes.

“Go on ahead, Jumin. I promise, I’ll be right there.” MC begged him to understand without saying anything. Jumin hesitated and then just nodded and kissed her temple quickly before walking ahead.

MC turned her back as she heard him enter the conference room and shut the door, “Hello?”  
“What are you doing out so late with those traitors, Princess?”  
“…Sa-” She choked on the name.  
“What was that?”  
“Ra-… _Unknown_ ,” She finally got out, the name leaving a metallic taste in her mouth as she bit her tongue on it.  
“You remember me~! I’m so glad.” _He almost sounded like Ray there_ , MC thought to herself. His voice suddenly dropped. “But you didn’t answer my question.”  
“We’re having an RFA meeting,” she answered coolly.  
“I almost expected you to go back to the apartment sooner…But it seemed as if our corporate heir kept, how did the actor say it? ‘The butterfly trapped away’?”  
“It wasn’t like that,” she responded.  
“Hmm, I’m sure. A cage though…? What a fascinating idea! Though I must say I’m not too keen on the idea of chains…” Unknown seemed to trail off in his own thoughts.

MC took a breath and shook the fear off. It wasn’t a fear of any version of this man. She knew him, even if he didn’t remember her. No, it was fear of being too late, of messing it all up.

Again.

“What? Do you have something to say?” he suddenly asked, hearing the change in her breathing.  
“Saeran,” MC whispered out. She heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line.  
“How the hell do you know that name?” he demanded, venom lacing his words, but it was a mask, much like the one he physically wore. A cover for his fear and years of distrust.  
“Saeran…I’m so sorry.”  
“Stop saying that name! I’ll make it so that you never say it again!” His breath seemed to quicken. MC chewed on her lip…she didn’t want to send him into a panic attack.  
“It’s going to be okay…” MC whispered. His line went silent. All movement and breath seemed to cease. “Saeran, are you there?” she asked.  
She heard light breathing but that was all. It was risky…to be talking this way. But she couldn’t not say anything.

She had to tell him too.

“I’m going to help you, Saeran,” she promised.

MC then hung up the phone and continued walking towards the conference room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The door to the conference room swung open and MC walked through. She seemed to almost want to smile automatically in greeting but it didn’t meet her bright eyes from before. She seemed to move in slow motion as she walked to the head of the table and set her phone down. She didn’t take a seat like the rest, instead looking at the group one by one, an indescribable emotion written on her face.

“Thank you for coming here so late. Especially the same night of the party. I know you all are wondering why I called you here, why I have been so cryptic. But I plan on telling you all everything…and then cooperating with whatever consequences and questions you may have.”  
“Consequences?” Jaehee interjected.  
MC smiled softly at her and just nodded. “What I am about to tell you involves everyone in this room and I’m sure none of you will even believe me. Even you, Jumin,” she looked at him softly, an unknowing understanding already in her eyes.  
“My love, I will always be on your si-” he began to argue.

“Jumin…” she reached out her hand and grabbed his, “Thank you. But this is something I am giving you a free pass on…for the rest of your life. It’s okay.” She suddenly looked around the room at the rest of them and then lingered a second longer on the leader of the RFA, on Jumin’s best friend and _family_ , before moving on and addressing the group once more. “I give you all a free pass. Not that I even have a right to do that. I can’t say I have every answer, but I have enough to maybe…help.” Everyone looked frozen, staring intently at her. She suddenly smiled at them, looking almost like her old self. “Words cannot explain how much I have come to care for you all. Your hidden insecurities, pasts and fears. Your strengths, resolves and endless kindness. And…” MC released Jumin’s hand and he went cold as she did. Her eyes suddenly hardened, “your secrets.”

“I love you all so much. You’re a family I wish I had met sooner,” She continued on, “Which is why I _have_ to tell you.”

No one spoke or dared move.

“I’m so sorry,” A flash of sorrow appeared deeply in MC’s eyes. Everyone seemed to nearly gasp at it.

“Rika is alive.”


	3. The 12th Day - The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a long night.

**12 th Day. 12:01am.**

The sentence hung in the air like a guillotine hovering over their heads. One that has been hovering for over a year and a half but as if they were just now made aware of it.

MC looked at the clock on her phone and saw the time. She choked back a sob and braced herself against the table. In a sense…she was relieved. She doesn’t have to go back…she didn’t get sent back!

On the other hand, this night was only beginning. She had to keep herself in check…for now. She didn’t get sent back…but that also means this might be her last chance, _their_ last chance.

The group stared at her and then at nothing at all - but it was Yoosung who broke the silence first, “I…I knew it. I _fucking_ **_knew it_**.” That seemed to break the trance everyone was in, jumping at him using language like that.  
MC picked up on Yoosung’s next train of thought first and straightened up quickly, “Hyun!” he jumped at the use of his real name, “Grab him!” Luckily, he had quick reflexes despite his shock as he stood up just as Yoosung leaped up to launch himself towards V.  
“Let me _go!_ _Let me **GO**!!_” Yoosung struggled against Hyun’s strong grip. Tears streamed down his cheeks, a broken dam, but his eyes were blazing. Anger, betrayal, justifiable pain. “He _lied_! He _lied_ to _all of us_! Let me g- ** _go_**! _Shit!_ ” his voice broke while he still yelled, sobbing accompanying his heartbreak. Jaehee had stood up along with Hyun in case he needed help but now covered her mouth with both hands as she watched Yoosung struggle to get to V.   
Jumin positioned himself automatically in front of V as he stood up and looked at the blonde in front of him. “Wh…why?” V asked, not even looking at MC but she knew the question was for her all the same.  
“They deserved to know,” MC stated, holding herself tightly.

Luciel spoke up next, “MC…what is going on? V? What is she talking about?”  
“V…what happened?” Jumin spoke lowly as he watched Yoosung break into harsher breaths as he stopped struggling against Hyun, now just leaning on him as Hyun still held him…more as a comfort now.  
MC spoke again, “Jihyun didn’t do anything, Jumin. It’s more of…what he didn’t do, what he didn’t tell us.”  
Jihyun looked at her, almost curling in on himself, a silent begging in his eyes. MC only shook her head. “Jihyun, you need help. This entire group needs help. It starts tonight, with honesty.”  
“Please, MC…” Jihyun looked at her.  
MC’s eyes shined with tears that didn’t fall, “I’m sorry, V…I’m sorry, Jihyun.”

Jihyun slumped back into his chair and removed his glasses. He hung his head in the same movement and covered his face with his hands. Jumin slowly sunk down in the chair next to him once more, keeping an eye on his friend. Luciel continued to look around - at Hyun’s mechanical comfort as Yoosung slumped limply against him and Jaehee spoke soft words to the both of them.

“Do you want me to tell them?” MC asked. Jihyun didn’t say a word – he had been forced to hold the abuse, the secrets, the violence inside him for so long. His mouth had been sewn shut with fear and some blind need to protect everyone but himself. MC was angry at Jihyun for keeping it inside but also…she longed to comfort him, to help him.

This also did not involve just him any longer.

“Luciel,” MC called out softly. He snapped his head over to her. “Take my phone.”  
“What? Why?”  
“You can look through it, through all my personal information. I am not…actively trying to hurt the RFA. But you may not believe me after what I say next.” She explained, not meeting his gold eyes. She slid her phone in his direction and then leaned back against the wall, looking down at the floor.

“Rika is the one behind the ‘hacker’.” MC stated.  
“…What are you talking about?” Hyun asked.  
“Rika is the one directing the hacker from the location Luciel went to with Yoosung,” she reiterated.   
“…Rika was there?” Yoosung repeated quietly.  
MC sighed and approached the table. “Not just Rika. Over 300 others are inside that ‘castle in the woods’.”  
“MC, how do you know all of this?” Jaehee looked pointedly at her, guards coming over her again…just like those first couple of days. It hurt her…to see them again but MC knew that this was coming, knew that she was possibly betraying this group more than anyone. MC closed her eyes at the thought and steeled herself.  
“I’ll get to that, Jaehee. I swear,” MC said in somewhat stable voice, trying to keep the hurt out of it. “These people are made up of previous connections and guests to previous parties. If you look into it – a large portion can no longer be contacted. A large portion of influential money has went into funding, what Rika is calling, Mint Eye. Code name: Magenta.”

“MC, please, that was not what Rika’s original intention was,” Jihyun finally spoke, “I know what she is doing now is…not right. I have been trying to stop it, I didn’t want anyone else involved. This is my responsibility – I did this to her, I-”  
“Stop it, Jihyun,” MC looked straight at him. Jihyun’s head snapped up to finally look at her.

“V…your eyes,” Jaehee breathed out.

They noticed his distance at the party. How Jihyun had struggled to get into the conference room, but he had still wore his glasses and was led by Saeyoung. Now, they saw it. The way his eyes look slightly and slowly side to side, as if unable to focus. They were no longer the ocean, the sky itself, the bright blue they knew. They were cloudy, faded.

Jihyun was fading.

“Jihyun…” MC looked at him, “You didn’t do anything. Even up until now, when you finally should have. You call the RFA a family, but don’t you depend on your family? You never came to any of us. To Luciel, to _Jumin_. You should have – that is where your fault lies. But…I also understand why. I know why you did it, Jihyun. But you cannot take this all on your own.”  
“MC-” he started.  
“You didn’t cause Rika to start a damn cult, Jihyun!” MC raised her voice slightly, her composure slightly cracking.

Jumin swung his eyes over to his fiancée, seeing her emotions raised caused his own to elevate. On one hand, he wanted to reach out to her, just as he wanted to reach out to Jihyun. But…the strings held him captive and frozen in his spot. His mouth tightened.

Jihyun sat silently, his features frozen.

MC leaned closer to him, “Jihyun…you didn’t know,” her voice full of hidden meaning, “You didn’t know about _him_.”  
Jihyun’s eyes widened as he finally straightened up. He finally looked at her more directly. His voice changed as he asked, “How do you know about him, MC?” He grew slightly more cautious, even… _defensive_? As he shifted towards Saeyoung more.

“Him?” Luciel finally spoke again.

MC shared a long look with Jihyun, “We’re going to help him, Jihyun. We _have_ _to_ get him _out_.”  
“I have tried, MC. I’m working on it,” Jihyun explained, his voice low.  
“Yes, and now…we’re going to help. He needs to know,” MC replied.

“You’ve always kept secrets, V – you’ve always kept us in the dark. Just tell us!” Yoosung’s voice raised slightly with his insistence.  
“Who the hell are you guys talking about?” Hyun interjected.  
“I’d like to ask that as well,” Jumin demanded.

“This is bigger than you think, MC,” Jihyun stood, his hands gripping the table.  
“I’m well aware how big it is,” MC crossed her arms.  
“Do you? They _can’t_ know-”  
“They need to know. No one outside of this room is going to find out. The RFA is a family, right?”  
“Yes, and as a leader of this group, I need to protect my family.” Yoosung and Jaehee looked at Jihyun with wide eyes at his sudden claiming of his title. Jumin studied his friend carefully from his seat. Jihyun sighed, looking much older than he was as he ran a hand down his face.  
“Not at the cost of yourself. Not at the cost of all these secrets that are going to end hurting them more,” MC pressed on.  
“MC, the truth could put everyone in danger,” Jihyun looked at her more directly, mouth set in a line.  
“The truth is what is going to help,” MC pushed.  
“Help _what_?”  
“Help _stop everything_!” MC’s voice cracked.  
Jihyun looked at her. “MC…”

“What the hell is going on?!” Saeyoung looked panicked as he stood as well. He looked between the two. “Answer me!”  
Jihyun looked at him with a slightly panicked face, with sadness etches into the lines under his eyes and around his mouth. “I’m so sorry, Luciel.” He swung a look back to MC, “I’m sorry to you too as well.” He then just looked down; his hands clenched.  
“V, sorry for what? Just tell me what-” Seven started again before being interrupted by MC uttering one word. A name.

“Saeyoung.”

The room froze as Jihyun looked out the window. Saeyoung froze in place, his eyes looked glazed over as he processed what MC had said.

 _Saeyoung._ It was a call. A call he hadn’t heard in so long. Why did it almost sound familiar coming from her mouth? But more than that, all he could hear when he said that is another voice. A voice through the darkness. A shaking hand. The smell of alcohol and a damp floor. Ripped shades drawn across the windows. How he would always watch the light of the moon make shadows on the walls and bathe the room in light. How _he_ would always end up being awake before him. How the sunrise would stream in, making even dust look beautiful for a moment. How it would cast a glow across his face and they’d both look out the window, wanting to break it just to be able to breathe it in for a moment…

 _Saeyoung?_ His other half called.

“…young?"  
“Sae…?”  
“Saeyoun…Saeyoung!” MC’s voice ripped through his head and he snapped back to the present.

 _How did I end up on the floor?_ He wondered. His knees scraped along the stupidly clean carpet and he realized his arms were around his chest. There was a strange wind blowing somewhere…was it banging on the windows?

“Luciel, breathe!” Jihyun’s voice came through as well now.

Oh…the noise was him. He was hyperventilating.

“Oh my God, we have to call an ambulance!” Yoosung’s panicked voice came through next.  
“We can’t do that,” Jumin murmured. _Oh…he was right beside V in front of him,_ Saeyoung vaguely confirmed.  
“Why not?! He can’t breathe!” Hyun yelled.  
“Because…what is said here cannot leave this room,” Jaehee explained with remorse laced in.

“He’s having a panic attack,” Jihyun murmured.  
“V…Jihyun, we have to help him breathe somehow,” Jumin looked at his friend.  
Jihyun nodded. “Luciel. Luciel, look at me,” Saeyoung’s gold eyes looked at his cloudy blue. “Can I touch you?” he asked.  
Saeyoung didn’t give much in a response but didn’t deny it either. Jihyun reached out his hand and Saeyoung automatically gripped it tightly. “There. Now focus on what you can feel. Our hands are together.  
Jumin then jumped in, “Luciel, I need you to breathe with me. In…out. In…out.”

Between both of their coaxing, Saeyoung finally began to breathe normally again. He didn’t even realize his glasses had fallen off and his cheeks were damp. He then felt a hand touching his shoulder lightly. Another hand rubbing his back. Murmuring…

“It’s going to be okay…” MC whispered.

Saeyoung stopped. Stopped his practiced breathes. His expression froze and he looked through the two men in front of him instead of at them.

Stopped.

He whirled around and MC stumbled back and quickly stood up. Saeyoung rose with her, albeit somewhat shakily.

“You. How do you know that name?” He approached her slowly.

MC felt fear…not of the redhead approaching her but of…the same fear she had felt the past months.

Fear of losing everything.

MC stood ramrod straight and formed fists at her side. She looked up at the golden eyes boring down at her.

“Answer me!”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

_"…makes me want to take you to the space station.” He grinned.  
_ _“The space station?” she looked over at him driving.  
_ _“Hell yeah! I need my co-commander beside me if we’re going to make it to the moon!”  
_ _“We’re going to moon? Well, gee, what does one girl even pack for the moon?” MC mused out loud.  
_ _“That’s the point! We won’t need much! Maybe a couple t-shirts. Some chips and soda…Maybe some ice cream,” Saeyoung suddenly seemed to be concentrated on the road ahead of them. “He always loved ice cream.”  
_ _“Saeran?”  
_ _“…Yeah.”  
_ _“…Okay, so first – kick V’s ass for getting himself in this mess. Call Jumin. Break Saeran out…and then the moon?” MC listed.  
_ _Saeyoung’s cheek lifted slightly. “Yeah, then the moon.”  
_ _“We’ll have to stop at the grocery store on the way for the snacks though,” MC said nonchalantly.  
_ _“Nah, we’ll have the others pick it up and meet us there.”  
_ _“Others?” MC peered over at him.  
_ _“Yeah. Me, you, Saeran, V…and the rest of the RFA. Hell, even Vandy. All that dust…”  
_ _“God, you’re going to even make me clean up after you on the damn moon?” Vanderwood finally spoke from the backseat.  
_ _“What a nice maid I have to offer~,” Saeyoung sung.  
_ _“I didn’t offer anything, brat,” Vanderwood. “Whatever…” he almost said the next part under his breath, “Space is cool anyways.”  
_ _“Do my EARS deceive me?” Saeyoung gasped.  
_ _“I think Van just said ‘space is cool’,” MC repeated dramatically.  
_ _"Who the hell doesn’t think space is cool?” Vanderwood countered._   


_Saeyoung ignored him. “We’re going to need a bigger ship. 8 seater…Saeran can have shotgun.” He smiled and it twisted her heart. She heard Vanderwood huff in the backseat._

_“Sounds great, Sae,” MC smiled._


	4. The 12th Day - A Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confirmation of what they didn't want to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter this time.

“How do you know that fucking name?” he nearly glared down at her.

Jihyun almost looked like he wanted to intervene, but MC shook her head at him. She knows him. She has been here before. While it pained her heart…to hear him talk this way. She knew…she knew _why_.

MC looked directly at him, her face stone, cracked on the edges. “I can’t tell you yet,” she said.  
“Who is the hypocrite now?” he spat.  
“Saeyoung-”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
MC stared at him, eyes glassy.  
“Don’t look at me like that,”  
“I know-”  
“You don’t know shit about me or my life,” Saeyoung’s eyes grew colder. _Another mask for another brother,_ MC thought to herself. Saeyoung aggressively gestured around the room, “No one here does. Don’t _pretend_ to even _understand_ -”  
“Saeyoung Choi, will you _fucking listen to me_?!” MC’s patience snapped slightly under the stress.

They just glared at each other. Though his was hiding his fear and MC, her desperation. Finally, her face cooled though her eyes returned to their original sorrow.

“Sae…Saeran is in trouble,” she said.   
His anger faded slightly, replaced by dread. “What are you talking about?”

MC tried to walk around him to go back to her place in the room but Saeyoung stopped her by grabbing her arm. Not enough to hurt her but enough to get her to stop in her tracks. MC whipped around.

“I suggest you take your hand off, Luciel. I know from personal experience that it’s impolite to block a lady’s way,” Jumin’s baritone appeared directly behind MC, the heat from his body felt at her back with how close he stood. His hands rested on her shoulders. She, almost on reflex, relaxed. It wasn’t a threat, but authority covered his tone. Saeyoung dropped MC’s arm and looked away.

MC turned to keep walking but looked up at Jumin, “Thank you,” she whispered. Jumin looked down at her, his hands ran down her arms and skimmed her hands. His muscles were tight in restraint, but he said nothing. He looked her in the eyes, nodded once and then moved back to let her pass as well without touching her further.

MC bit her lip but passed. She stood and looked over the group. Hyun and Jaehee sat side by side, their chairs pushed closer. Yoosung was sat slightly behind them, but close, nonetheless. Jumin returned to his seat – the only ones that remained standing was Jihyun, Saeyoung and MC herself.

“What do you mean he is in trouble, MC?” Saeyoung demanded.  
“He’s with Rika. At Mint Eye.” Jihyun answered instead and leaned back against the window, exhaustion weighing down his shoulders and posture.

“Who is Saeran?” Jaehee asked.  
“Saeyoung’s twin brother,” MC replied.  
“Sev-, Sae- …You have a brother?” Yoosung stammered.

“You knew?” Saeyoung turned his eyes to Jihyun, staring at the floor, brows furrowed.  
“…I do now,” Jihyun said.  
“What does that mean, V? What do you mean _now_?”  
“I mean…Rika said he was a catholic boarding school and being taken care of. Not to contact him, he was fine, and it would only hurt him. I soon found out…” Jihyun sighed. “I followed Rika once I realized…I found him, saw him…he…”  
“He what?” Saeyoung’s voice shook.

“Saeran is the hacker, Saeyoung,” MC revealed.

Silence filled the room.

“I…saw him,” Saeyoung said quietly, almost to himself.  
“You saw him?” MC whispered in shock.  
“He was there but he didn’t look…But I didn’t…want to believe…I wanted to talk to V…I’ve…” Saeyoung’s voice sounded thick, “So, I’ve been fighting my brother?”

No one said anything.

Saeyoung walked over to Jihyun, whose eyes tried to focus on him.

“Why?” Saeyoung stood in front of the taller man but looked down, shoulder shaking. “Why, V?!”  
“Rika is…troubled. She does things…she doesn’t mean. She thinks she is saving them…saving _him_. I didn’t realize…” Jihyun’s voice slightly shook.  
“…You should have left us alone, V. You and that woman! She has completely altered who Saeran is that I couldn’t even recognize him as I _fought_ him! My own brother, my twin, my _other half!_ Were you just trying to fix everything? Hide everything? Even at the cost of our lives? You should have left us alone if this was your plan all along!” Saeyoung’s voice rose on each sentence as his eyes, still unobstructed by his previously fallen glasses, bored into Jihyun’s ashamed face.  
“This wasn’t the plan, Luc- Saeyoung. There was no plan. In the beginning, this was all to help you two escape from-” Jihyun explained.  
“Don’t. Don’t call me that, don’t speak of a past that has nothing to do with you,” Saeyoung took a step back but his fists were clenched.  
“It’s my fault,” Jihyun simply replied, voice devoid of emotion.

MC intervened again, “Stop it.”

Saeyoung looked over at her, along with the rest of the group. He then slumped into the chair as now only MC and Jihyun stood standing.

“Stop blaming yourself, Jihyun. That’s enough,” MC looked at him.  
Jihyun said nothing.  
“You’re a victim too, Jihyun,” MC went on, “She hurt you too.”

“Hurt…V?” Yoosung looked at them, barely uttering out the words.  
“MC…” Jumin slightly interjected, knowing where she was going.  
She only looked at Jumin solemnly, not saying a word.

“It’s okay…It’s…fine.” Jihyun seemed to start to try to wave off MC’s next silent revelation. A haunting smile came across his face, but it shook around the edges. His eyes watered, “I’m fine.”  
“Please…stop,” MC’s voice grew teary as she approached him.  
“I’m fine…it’s fine, I’m fine. I have it handled. It’s fine.” Jihyun repeated it like hypnotized mantra he couldn’t break out of.

Jumin stood up as well as he approached his friend, slightly behind MC. “V…Jihyun.” Jumin’s voice broke through as cloudy eyes shot over to the sound of his voice.  
“It’s fine,” he repeated.  
“Stop it! …You didn’t deserve it, Jihyun,” MC spoke earnestly, breaking through his barrier as well.

Jihyun looked blankly forward, frozen.

“Deserve…what?” Hyun spoke. Saeyoung leaned back in his chair and stared at the trio standing, betrayal and conflict in his eyes.

MC finally surged forward and hugged him. Just like she did…that one time. She tried to push down the memories of a brief familiarity. The memories coming up in her mind, all from different routes this group had taken as a consequence. The funeral…the disappearance…the fire…the first time she stood next to him like this. He stood rigid in repressed shock, arms still at his side as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The side of her face pressed against his chest as she looked up at Jumin. He studied them and then looked up at Jihyun’s wide eyes.

“Jihyun,” he tried again, and their eyes finally met.  
“…Jumin…I’m fine.” Jihyun said again but his hands shook. Jumin stood closer to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. He almost seemed to hesitate to make his next move…having not done this since they were children. He can’t ever remember hugging Jihyun, or vice-versa, beyond a brief slinging of an arm over the shoulder. But he followed MC’s example, wanting to brace Jihyun’s, to steady him, as he came apart at the seams – just like him as the threads strangled him too many times...

Jihyun had threads of his own. 

Jumin took Jihyun’s shaking hand into his own. “Jihyun…at least not you,” is all Jumin said, “Please.”

And, just like that, Jihyun Kim broke. 


	5. The 12th Day - A New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 becomes 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know so much was fit into one night and one conversation - but it is just setting a stage for what is to come. More conversations and truths will happen based around these characters and their relationships with each other. And, hopefully, eventually - healing as well. 
> 
> This is just the beginning.

The soft, choking breath filled the room as tears fell from his cheeks. Jihyun’s free arm came to briefly, hesitantly, rest on MC’s upper back while his other hand tightened around Jumin’s. He head hung low as the tears fell quicker, though he wouldn’t allow his cries to grow louder.

MC bit her lip as she felt him shake beneath her. He saw Jumin’s own eyes holding emotion as he saw his friend finally show himself, show his loss and sorrow. His regret and confusion and conflict.

Jumin looked down at MC and nodded at her and she understood. She stepped back from Jihyun gently but reached a hand up to rest on his cheek softly. He slightly flinched and she wanted to cry. She wiped his tears gently and then whispered a soft plea to him, “Please lean on us, Jihyun.”

She then fully stepped away as Jumin inched closer in the same moment, leading his friend back to his seat and sitting him down. His hand never left Jihyun’s and, inwardly, Jihyun felt grateful and shame in the same instant. Saeyoung studied the two and felt himself think of him and his other half…how they would do the same when the moon would be the only light in the room. Saeyoung only looked at the table but moved slightly closer and simply raised his arm and placed it on Jihyun’s other shoulder. Jihyun jumped at it but looked over at him in shock.

Saeyoung looked at him, “I don’t forgive you. You fucked up, V,” but his hand still didn’t leave his shoulder.

Jihyun just nodded and then continued to look down.

MC looked over the group again. She noticed how Yoosung, Jaehee and Hyun still sat, studying the scene in front of them, grim expressions on all three of their faces.

Jaehee, her gut-feeling kicking in, spoke softly, “V…your eyes…”

Hyun and Yoosung looked over at her and then at Jihyun.

Silence weighed the room down as it all clicked in their heads.

“Why…?” Yoosung looked pale.  
“How could she…?” Hyun echoed.  
Jaehee took her glasses off and rested them on the table in front of her and ran her hand through her hair. “MC…how do you know all of this? Why call us here?” she finally asked.

MC looked over the group of six. In one night, she had turned their world beyond a recognition. Guilt gnawed at her chest and dropped a pit in her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick. But…none of this could wait…right? She had to make sure they were safe. She had to make sure all of them…stayed together. Things were messed up right now – but they have each other. They were all here. Their bond…stronger than they could possibly know.

Doubt still etched at the corners of MC’s mind though. She hated this. She hated hurting them, wondering if she was going about this the right way. But she was tired of someone being left behind, being left in the dark. She couldn’t leave it that way – knowing it would only hurt them more. The universe, of whatever-the-hell, is the one who had somehow been slingshotting her between this group, revealing more and more as each week passed – as time turned into months.

MC didn’t think of herself as chosen. That is so fucking pretentious, she thought to herself. All she had was…this. This knowledge and this group of people. This family - who she wanted to help. Their secrets and drama and all.

But also, their smiles and laughs and the happiness they deserve.

All she had was love - and more than enough reason to fight for it...to fight for them.

Six pairs of eyes now settled on her…Saeyoung had slid her phone closer to him but had not touched it since. MC sighed and ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back against the wall.

“I-” MC began before the door slammed open.

“Seven!” the voice cut through the tension.

MC almost seems to exhale in fond exasperation as Vanderwood stalked into the room, his voice beginning to berate Saeyoung.

“Van?” Saeyoung looked genuinely shocked to see him.

“A fucking twin brother? Are you kidding me?” Vanderwood seemed to ignore the rest of the room as he looked at Saeyoung from across the table, his hands in fists on its surface. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt, tight black jeans and combat boots…nothing else seemed to be on him, MC noticed curiously.

“You heard that?” MC interjected, surprise lacing her tone.

“Yes, I did,” Vanderwood sighed and seemed to try and pull his shoulder length hair back but found himself without anything to tie it with and let it fall again with a tch. “You must be the mysterious woman who freaked this guy out for a good couple days,” he eyed her up and down.  
“Yep, that’s me,” MC stuck her hand out, “MC.”  
Vanderwood let out a half scoff and chuckle at her forwardness but then just crossed his arms. “Vanderwood,” he introduced himself with a hint of sarcasm.  
MC took her hand back, looking unsurprised…even more so, like she was trying not to laugh even amidst the tension still in her posture. “I know,” she raised an eyebrow, “The maid, right?” MC shot back.

The room froze as they swung their eyes towards MC and then towards the man who just went red in the face. Half in anger, half in embarrassment.

“Agent…7…0…7…” Vanderwood looked over at him and Saeyoung seemed to freeze.  
“Hehe,” Seven began to chuckle awkwardly, “You didn’t like my gift?”  
“The dog burned my jacket!”

Oh, that’s why his staple leather jacket is missing, MC noted.

“You should have just said the command word to get them to stop,” Saeyoung replied.  
“You didn’t tell me the damn command word!”  
“Oh, I didn’t? Sorry~.”

“Saeyoung…” Jihyun said automatically, a slight note of apprehension in his voice. Saeyoung rolled his eyes at his name being called.

Vanderwood went over and took Saeyoung in an almost chokehold as Saeyoung tried to fight him off. “Let me go!”

“Hey!” Zen called out, about to get up before being stopped by Jaehee, who only shook her head at him.

“No, you’re such a dick, ya know that? The agency hasn’t paid me enough these past few years to watch over your ass!” Vanderwood pressed down on his head as Saeyoung tried to stand and fight him off.  
“You never did have a sense of humor.”  
“No, you’re just not funny.”  
“I’m hilarious,” Saeyoung deadpanned.  
“Oh, so hilarious. Next thing you’re gonna tell me is that you are on the run from the goddamn government.”

MC winced at the little too close to home joke.

“Well, technically, both of us are. Everyday.” Saeyoung reminded him.  
“Today is the day.” Vanderwood then said in frustration as Saeyoung finally stood up straight but still locked in his grip, “Today is the day I kill you,”  
“…Hallelujah.”

Vanderwood froze his movements and then released his hold on Saeyoung. Jumin had began standing to approach the two but stopped as well as he saw Vanderwood move his hands to Saeyoung’s shoulders.

“Stop,” Vanderwood demanded.  
“Stop what?” Seven didn’t raise his head.  
“Stop your teenage bullshit.”  
Saeyoung stayed silent.  
“Luciel.”  
No response.  
“…Sae…Saeyoung.” Vanderwood tried.  
Saeyoung shrugged out from under Vanderwood’s hands, “Feels weird to hear you call me that, Van. Do I get to hear your real name now?”  
“Then I’d really have to kill you.”  
“That’s even better.”  
“Fucking stop that,” Vanderwood demanded, staring him down. Saeyoung finally rose his head to meet his gaze which cause Vanderwood’s own eyes to widen slightly.  
“Shit, I haven’t seen that look in a couple years.”  
“What look? This is my look. My face…the mask is gone.”  
“You look like you did the first time I picked you up as a brat,” Vanderwood said but the malice was gone, replaced by…concern? MC leaned back and crossed her arms as she watched the scene.

Again, Saeyoung said nothing.

“Damn it, Saeyoung, where’s your smart ass attitude now?”  
“Drop it, Van.”  
“I already heard pretty much everything. What is up with this group? Back from the dead fiancée’s, religious cults and long-lost evil twin brothers? Throw me in there, we have a full fledged over-the-top drama on our hands. They are gonna have to write a book on this shit,” Vanderwood sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I need a smoke.”  
“He’s not evil,” Saeyoung snapped.  
Vanderwood studied him and then exhaled, “I know. Brainwashed. God, what the hell is going on…”

“How did you even find us?” Jaehee finally spoke up and asked.  
Vanderwood looked over at the honey-brown eyes trained on him and went slightly pink in the face, “Tracked the kid by his car, saw him go into the building, snuck onto the floor after Mrs. Han over there came in and have been listening ever since.”

Jumin’s and MC’s eyes met for a pregnant moment and then they both quickly dropped their gazes simultaneously.

“So…trespassing, breaking and entering, harassment…” Jaehee nodded as she made a mental note of it.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa there. You’re in a group with a sketchy hacker, a cult leader…”  
“This information was just presented to us this evening. I think I speak for the rest of us to say that Rika is no longer associated with us.”  
“Do you always speak so formally, Ms…?”  
Jaehee straightened up defensively but walked forward to take his hand, “Kang. Jaehee Kang.” She shook his hand once and then released it.  
Vanderwood flexed his hand as he pulled away and then raised an eyebrow. “Gotta be honest, already knew your name.”  
“Figured. Well, I cannot say I am too interested in yours if it comes with a death sentence.”  
Vanderwood chuckled, “Wow, harsh.”  
Jaehee crossed her arms “So, I’m figuring you know the rest of us as well?”  
“Pretty much,” Vanderwood leaned back against the window, "I know this is the corporate heir’s company here, obviously. Jumin Han, best friends with Jihyun Kim. But that would be too easy since they are both Google-able. But then we have you, Ms. Kang, assistant to Mr. Han here. Then Zen, musical actor…somewhat easy as well, Google-able. Then our resident, used to be, top college student Yoosung Kim, majoring in Veterinary Science.”

“Well, I guess that’s one mystery solved…” Hyun joked dryly.  
“What mystery?” Vanderwood inquired.  
“Yoosung’s major,” he replied and then stretched back, “I could go for a smoke as well.”  
Vanderwood looked over at him and then reached into his pocket as he asked, “Black Angel’s?”  
Zen eyebrows raised and the nodded, “Only ones I get.”  
“Good taste.” Vanderwood muttered out as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and then tossed the packet to Zen across the table, who caught it automatically. Zen seemed to hesitate to take one out but as he saw Vanderwood doing it, he got a tired yet sly look in his eyes as he took one out too.

“Zen, your health…” Jaehee fussed.  
“I would appreciate you two not making the entire floor smell of smoke,” Jumin admonished with a hint of annoyance.  
“Your rich enough to get it cleaned before anyone notices, Mis-ter Han,” Vanderwood said with an eyeroll but paused what he was doing.  
“Haha, I like this guy,” Zen said.  
Jumin’s eyebrow twitched but only said “On the contrary, smoke is incredibly difficult to get out of floors and walls.”  
“In a room full of glass windows, do none of these open?” Vanderwood challenged.  
Jumin only said, “That is a major safety hazard.”  
“You didn’t answer the question.”

Jihyun stood and found his way to the last window and then cracked it open, “We can make exceptions tonight,” is all he said and then sat back down next to Jumin who only rolled his eyes but no longer argued.

Zen stood and walked next to Vanderwood who casually handed him a lighter after lighting his own and then blowing out the window.

“Zen…” Jaehee seemed concerned.  
“You guys dating or something?” Vanderwood asked them.  
“No,” they both replied in shock at the same time.  
“I’m just a fan,” Jaehee insisted.  
“Here we go…” Yoosung huffed out and pushed his hair back with one hand.  
“What?” Zen asked.  
“Oh, nothing~. Just two people in consistent denial.” Yoosung said, shrugging.  
“I am a fan, Yoosung. Nothing more,” Jaehee repeated.  
“Sure, sure,” Yoosung waved off, dropping the subject while Vanderwood met Jaehee’s eyes and then took a long drag of his cigarette looking away. Zen only shook his head.

“This makes it easier anyways,” MC interjected. “Vanderwood, welcome to the R.F.A. meeting, I would like to offer an invitation to join our charity group. I would also like it if you could help us.”

Vanderwood coughed in surprise, “What?”

MC smiled slightly at him and Vanderwood found himself unable to look away, she seemed weirdly familiar now that he really looked at her.

“Listen. I just came to bring this kid back to complete his work for the agency you all somehow slightly know about. Which already means you could all be in danger.”  
“We can give you an opportunity for a new life, Vanderwood. The agency…it’s dangerous.” MC said, concern lacing her tone.  
“Yeah, you don’t think we know that? But sometimes life doesn’t give you many options.”  
“I am giving you another one now.”  
Vanderwood stopped and then looked away from her. “I need insurance.”  
“Insurance?” Jumin spoke up.  
“Listen, my record isn’t clean. Saeyoung’s isn’t either. We’d essentially have to have new identities, new jobs, the agency would have to get off our asses. We signed our lives away the moment we entered this line of work. We can't just put in a 2-weeks’ notice here. You can’t do that for me.”

Jumin approached them, “I’m sure it is within Saeyoung’s capabilities to forge new identities and remove you from databases. I’m sure, knowing him, the moment he rediscovered his brother’s predicament, he had decided to leave the agency. You can leave with him.”

“I was already going to have Saeyoung reach out to you, Vanderwood. You just beat me to the punch.” MC stated.

“I can offer you both positions within my company,” Jumin stated.  
“Dude, you don’t even know me,” Vanderwood stated.  
“Yes, but you seem to intimately know Saeyoung and I trust him. I also trust my fiancée and she seems to trust you as well to offer you such an invitation. So I am following her lead.”  
“Do you always follow people so blindly?” Vanderwood demanded.  
“I wouldn’t say it is blind faith. It is based in observation and experience that I base my trust in. And this only applies to those in this room, only those I love,” Jumin said straightforwardly.

The room seemed to freeze at Jumin’s casual declaration while MC’s heart swelled with pride.

_See, you guys? That’s Jumin._

“God…so basically, don’t fuck up? Maybe then you’ll trust me?” Vanderwood asked.  
“I see you are incredibly observant as well. Everyone makes mistakes but I do expect honesty,” Jumin said.

Zen sighed but then looked over at Jumin, “You were almost cool there, Trust Fund. It pisses me off.” But then he and Jumin traded an almost smile and Zen walked away from the window and returned to his seat.

Saeyoung cleaned his glasses on his shirt but didn’t put them back on yet. “Van, she’s right. I am leaving. The minute I found out Saeran isn’t safe, isn’t the farthest fucking thing from happy and healthy like he deserves to be, I was going to leave. So, come with me. I might just make you my accomplice,” he joked dryly.  
Vanderwood rolled his eyes. “Kid, shut up.”  
Saeyoung shrugged, “The offer stands.”

Vanderwood said nothing for several moments and then chuckled as he flicked his cigarette out the window. He then angled his head towards Saeyoung again. “We’re not just going to sit here, right? We’re going to get your brother.” Saeyoung’s eyes flicked up to him in shock.

Vanderwood then turned to MC. “Floor is yours again, sorry I’m late to the meeting,” Vanderwood then went to sit on the side of Hyun, Yoosung and Jaehee as Jumin, Jihyun and Saeyoung straightened up as they both placed their glasses back on. They all faced MC once more.

“So, what’s the plan?”

MC gave a half smile as she met the eyes of the group, “Hmm…maybe a sleepover?”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss this fandom and this game. Both will always be very close to my heart.
> 
> <3


End file.
